Full Circle
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Sequel to All the Wrong Things. Complications and conclusions arise for the wolf pack...
1. Chapter 1

Full Circle

The sequel to All the Wrong Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the characters mentioned within. I would like too, though. :)

Aurhors note: Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving to all you americans reading this around the holidays! Here's the sequel. I'm not sure how often I'll be posting chapters, as I've had herniated discs in my neck for many years, and they decided to flare up and cause me a lot of pain. I do hope you enjoy the chapter, and the new story! :)

Chapter 1: Explanations

In Emily's wildest dreams, she never thought she would be standing on this doorstep, in this place. It was foreign to her as it was to all humans, this vampire house. There was something off about it, something she couldn't quite place, but she knew that everyone in their right mind avoided it like the plague. She could not put her mind at ease, not even when the vampire Edward smiled at her. It would have roped the unsuspecting of victims in no doubt, but Emily knew better, knew what he really was. Emily stood behind Sam, holding onto his hand tightly. Her chest heaved in her chest, and she was sure that everyone in this house had heard it; the precious blood flowing freely through her body, the ripe, wet pumping of her heart. She was scared; she didn't know or trust these vampires, and suddenly, Sam was saying they needed their help. The only person... well, person wasn't really the right word anymore, Emily thought as she took in Bella's golden eyes, ruby lips, and pale skin. The early morning sun danced its way across the porch, shining onto the group and for a moment Emily drew in a breath. The vampires skin sparkled, as if it had been rolled in crushed diamonds. She had never been this close to vampires before, Sam and her tribe had kept her a distance from them. Being so close to see the stillness of their chests gave her an eerie feeling.

Sensing her unease, Sam reached back and drew her close to his side. She stared deep into Bella's yellow eyes, wondering how long it taken for the her pupils to be dyed that color. They were haunting, yet strangely beautiful in a way, like crescent moons. Emily was too unnerved to steal another glance at Edward, so she kept her eyes on the lovely Bella, whom she had known in a previous life.

Bella looked up at her, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips.

Sam drew in a deep breath, glanced at Emily, then Bella and finally settled on Edward. "I can't have anyone overhear out here." His words were hollow on the wind, even when the drifted down to Emily's ears. It made her heart beat faster.

Edward nodded, and stepped aside to allow he and Emily access to the house. "You're right. Please," He gestured.

Bella looked at him, cocking her eyebrows so high that they almost disappeared into her hairline.

"I'll explain," He told her.

Sam took a tentative step toward the threshold. Once he crossed it, there was no going back. The inside of the Cullen's house seemed open and inviting to the untrained eye, but deep down there was something sinister; like entering the belly of the beast. Sam's human and werewolf side halted for just a second.

"You helped us once not so long ago." Edward said. "Please, allow me to do the same."

Sam gave a curt nod, and entered the home, clutching onto Emily. She almost shivered beside him. He could only imagine the thoughts running through her head. He rubbed his hand on her arm comfortingly. They entered into a large airy room that housed a beautiful baby grand piano, flat screen T.V., and comfortable looking couch. It was nothing at all like he had pictured; no coffins, no dungeons, it seemed that these vampires lived the way humans did, and exuberantly. Sam lowered Emily onto the sofa, and took a seat beside her.

"I hope you don't mind that I invite my family to join us?" Edward asked. "With what I've learned, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Again, Sam gave a small nod. Edward had been right; Sam had lent his pack to fight against the rival bloodsuckers of the Cullens; Edward needed his family with him.

"Everyone, can you meet us in the parlor?" Edward spoke so fast his lips were a blur, and in an unusual silence, the room was suddenly full.

The blond and stunning Rosalie stood by the staircase next to her bear of a husband, Emmett, who smiled in a friendly way at the pair. Carlisle held a calm expression, while his wife Esme smiled warmly at them. Alice, the smallest stood by Bella and eyed Emily appraisingly. Only Jasper stood back a distance, not wanting to make a sudden move toward the human girl and upset Sam. This was an alliance.

"What's going on, Edward?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence. Sam stole another glance at him. Except for his appearance, there would be no determining factor that the good doctor was a vampire. He stood with his arms folded, calm, so calm, waiting for Edward to begin speaking.

"Sam, you'll have to help me out." Edward said, with a sigh, "But from what I've gathered, there's been a betrayl in the pack."

Emily's head snapped to Sam, her dark eyes growing round and glassy. She drew in a breath. She had always chalked the boys petty squabbles up as nothing. Was there something, some big elephant in the room that she had failed to see? Had there been something going down right in front of her?

"Emily, I'm sorry, this is the only way I knew how to keep you safe." Sam started, "Before I could do anything, I had to make sure you'd be okay. I don't know who in the pack I can trust..."

A sudden thought rushed to her lips that she voiced without thinking. Perhaps it was something she should have paid more attention to. " Is this why you haven't phased in a long time?" Emily asked, "I overheard Paul telling Rachel he wasn't sure why you hadn't... Sam, it's bad, isn't it?" And she could tell by the look in his eyes, the downward pull of his mouth that what he was about to tell her would shatter her world, that she may not be able to recover from it.

Sam swallowed the large lump in his throat. How was he ever going to get this out? He looked around the room at the eager eyes. Edward nodded to him in encouragement.

"Tell me." She urged. "Whatever it is, I want to know."

He sighed, "It's bad, Emily."

"Please." She whispered.

Sam sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never, he'd have to come clean about all his short comings, all the way he failed as a man, a leader, a brother. He sighed again, and began his story. "A... a few weeks ago, old Quil Ateara came to me in the middle of the night..."

"I remember that. You were acting strange."

"We walked in the woods, and he told me..." He paused, remembering that night, how he wanted nothing more than to have never left Emily's bed. It was something that weighed on his mind, that minor detail that would prove to be detrimental. If he had never met Quil that night, would they be here in the living room today? "He told me that he didn't like the way we were taking care of La Push. He hated the fact that there were two packs, that we were conversing with the Cullens. He wanted to be head of the council so he could change things."

Emily's breathing picked up, and her breath came out in ragged pants. Quil Ateara, the grumpy old man who was supposed to looks after the guys? It was astonishing, something her ears could hardly believe...

"He had a plan in place that would take out Billy."

A small cry escaped Emily's lips, and she placed a hand over her mouth. Bella too let out a small squeak. Edward wrapped an arm around her.

"Billy?" Emily whispered, "Jacob's father? Why?" She felt herself getting upset; knew that the tears were budding just under her eyes, the thick taste of bile rising in her throat. Quil was Billy's cousin, his blood relative. For Quil to hurt him for control of the council was heart wrenchingly wrong and horrible.

"He said he had friends in the tribe that have been helping him. He wanted me on the council, where he could control me, and Jacob and his pack gone. He said he'd go after you if I said anything, blame me for everything. I tried to stop him, Emily, I swear I did. By the time I got to Billy's, the ambulance was already taking him away." He closed his eyes as the grief washed over him. He could hear the siren in his memories, see the flashing lights dance off the trees as he had stood there in stunned disbelief. There were hands on the sides of his face. The wetness under Sam's eyes ran over her hands.

"There's more," He whispered, finally opening his eyes and being able to look at her after all he had done. He knew that the words that he was about to speak would deeply wound her, but it was better if she knew just how evil Quil had become. "it's about Harry."

"No," Emily moaned, shaking her head, small tears running down her face. "No, Sam..." She couldn't hear anymore; the realness of his words already were enough to make her vision blur.

"He killed him. I am so sorry." Sam breathed.

"No!" Emily screamed. She was on her feet now, her face buried in her hands, sobbing.

Sam stood quickly, embracing her quickly. She opened her eyes and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and lay his face in her hair. It was a private moment, something that the Cullens could only observe and sympathize with.

Bella turned into Edward's chest. No one spoke for a few moments. Only the sound of Emily's quiet sobs filled the room, the trembling of her shoulders the only movement. The sorrow that was shared in the room was heavy and full of despair. Emily's uncle, her dear Uncle Harry had been murdered in cold blood, and for what? For Quil to get his way; to involve her Sam, to hurt Billy, to... to strip Leah and Seth of a father. In the stillness of the room, her sorrow turned to anger. How dare he betray them all like this?

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked, raising his head.

Edward turned to his brother, "I guess that's up to Sam."

Sam turned to Edward. He glanced at Bella, then Emily, and to Edward again. As Bella is your life, Emily is mine...

"You have my word that no harm will befall Emily while she's under our care." Edward promised.

Emily looked up at Sam, "What?"

"You have to stay here, Em. It's the only place you'll be safe until this is over..."

"No, Sam, I want to be with you. What are you going to do? You can't go up against Quil, he's dangerous!" Horrible scenarios flashed through her head; many of which made the whole pack less in number. She couldn't bare it if any the guys got hurt, or were killed... especially Sam. Life without him would just be meaningless and empty.

"So am I." Sam said fiercely, waving away her uncertainties with his hand. "And I won't be alone. I'll talk to Paul and Jared. Tell them what I know. See how deep this goes. Then, I'll go and get Jacob. They need to know everything."

Bella caught Sam's eye, and he could tell by her face that she liked the idea of him turning to his brother again.

"You'll have us too," Edward said, "Whatever we can offer."

"Thanks," Sam said, nodding to Edward.

"I can't believe this," Emily whispered. "Quil..." She drew her arms around herself. She had treated that old man like family, and he had been behind the death of her uncle. He had been using Sam. Was she so naive as to think that the pack that she loved as a whole had a mole among them?

"Are we hunting an old dog?" Emmett asked eagerly, and Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

"It's Sam's call." Carlisle said. "We are but allies in this."

Sam took a deep breath. He'd love nothing more than to rip Old Quil's throat out. But Jacob and Leah and Seth should have a say in this too. They needed to know the truth just as the Cullens and Emily did now. Quil had murdered Seth and Leah's father, took him away from them selfishly and with no right. He had damn near killed Billy Black. Quil had to pay for his decisions, but Sam was not his executioner.

**

The Parmos, Clearwaters, and Blacks were seated in a large booth by the front window. It was evening, the sun had drifted below the horizon and the bright flourescents gave the pizza parlor a happy glow. Centered on the table were two extra large pies, and the booth's inhabitants ate merrily and chatted amongst themselves. Baby Jacob snored softly in his stroller in the aisle. It had only been a few weeks, but already his small feet hung out the end. Even Leah was shocked at how fast he had grown. By Maria's calculations, he should be sitting up soon. Walking. Talking. Maria was unperturbed by the growth of the baby, having lost track of time as all humans seem to do with the growth of children. Leah hadn't. This confirmed it to her that the werewolf gene had been spread to her son. Any chance of a normal life was gone and sucked away before he even had a chance to live it. Would LJ's life be ruined? Would he be shunned as an outcast for the rest of his days because his parents had broken the rules?

If Jacob shared her uncertainties, he didn't voice them. He just consoled her and promised her everything would be alright. She hated hearing that. How could he say such things when everything bad had happened to them? But yet, Jacob held on to hope. He was a big believer in it, always had been. She remembered how sick he had been over Bella almost dying due to her childbirth, yet he always envisioned her being okay, walking toward him with a baby. And she had survived, just as he knew she would.

Leah tried to envision her brother and Jacob and the baby walking back to La Push and Sam falling to his knees, weeping for them to forgive him. She smiled. She liked that vision. But another complication had arose. Leah's eyes fell on her brother. He ate one handed; his other hand was wrapped in Kate's. Leah was sure Seth was not going to leave here without her. Kate was one of them now, and she seemed very content with that fact. She smiled and responded to Seth absent-mindedly, like they were two halves of a coin.

Which meant Jack.... she turned to him too. He chatted to Jacob about his first car he was thinking about buying. Jacob put in his expertise, and they seemed like two normal guys.

Could Leah bring Jack into their world? A world of make believe and magic? Kate was soon to find out that Seth was a werewolf, that was inevitable. But did that mean that Jack too, would have to leave his normal life behind? Leah wasn't sure. She eyes Seth and Leah's joined hands again. Leah was seated next to Jacob, and he was using both his hands to describe the size of an engine to Jack. Leah wondered if it would bother him if she snatched his hand out of the air and held onto it. She didn't feel the need to, just feeling the heat from his body, the brush of his shoulder on hers as he talked calmed her nerves. She took a bite of her deep dish. The food here was always great. She wondered vaguely if the reservation could support a place like Parmo's.

Jacob stopped talking for a moment, reached over, and kissed Leah's temple. She turned to him and smiled. See, there was no need to flaunt their relationship. She knew that he felt exactly the way she did. As Jacob started talking again, a thought occurred to Leah: It was little things like that made her heart soar. That made her believe everything would really be okay.

**


	2. Comfort

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay, I had Thanksgiving and work and New Moon (WHICH WAS AWESOME!) But I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy, had a rockin' holiday, loved the movie and enjoy the chapter!

Ch 2: Comfort

Renesmee was sure that her mother would be furious if she knew she was awake. Edward had put her down for a nap about thirty minutes ago, but her small eyes refused to close. Her mind raced, every thought full of little Jacob. Why had Jacob taken him away from her? LJ was all she could think about, and sleep was last on her list. She sat up in her bed, eying her lovely bright pink room, after all it was fit for a princess. She had such wonderful possessions; glorious pretty trinkets, smiling pictures, and a stack of toys. Any other little girl would love to have this room. Nessie also inherited a fabulous family. Her parents were around her always, as were her grandparents, aunts and uncles. She was never alone, never felt neglected.

Yet...

She felt empty. She loved her family to pieces, but knowing little Jacob was miles and miles away made her feel sad inside. She missed him a lot. He would smile when she tickled his feet. Laugh when she brushed her small finger down his cheek. She talked to Mommy about these feelings sometimes, and she listened, but Nessie felt like she didn't fully understand. She wasn't sure when or if she'd see LJ again. With her despair, the moments ticked on, fully eluding her of sleep.

**

Jared knocked loudly on Emily's door. It was such a foreign thing for him to do, but the small house seemed vacant and barren. Usually, the delicious aromas that would escape from Emily's chimney would carry on the wind and greet the guys' nostrils temptingly.

Not today.

The place look deserted. Jared took in a whiff, and he could smell Emily and Sam, but only faintly. This was so out of key that a feeling of dread was beginning to bloom in his stomach. Typically, the guys strolled in and out of Emily's like they owned the place. But things had happened. Jacob had left. Sam became distant, Billy was in the hospital, and now Emily wasn't home. Common sense told him that she was visiting Billy or Sue, but his gut told him that this was another monster all together. He plopped down on her small step to wait. He didn't know what else to do, hadn't seen Sam in days, and the guys were beginning to worry. He was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Sam to just avoid them like this. He tried talking to Paul, but Paul was wrapped up in Rachel and Billy, plus he had no patience, so that road was pretty much spent. The younger guys didn't know much, they were still learning. Embry and Quil were still sullen over Jake's departure. It was up to him to get answers. Jared's shoulders slumped. This was the first time since he had joined that pack that he felt so alone.

**

The beautiful clear blue sky dimmed to a midnight blue over the eastern shores of Rhode Island. The warm wind whispered through Woonsocket, rustling the leaves on the trees, and fluttering the draperies that hung sweetly on windows. Jack flicked the switch that killed the electricity to the sign outside of the restaurant. The dinner had been consumed, the evening was winding down, and Maria rounded on Kate. "Bed time, young lady."

Kate rolled her eyes. She knew that her mother had been keeping a very close eye on her and Seth throughout the evening to make sure that no extra curricular activities would be going on under her nose. Maria needn't worry. Sure, Seth was Kate's first boyfriend, but she didn't think she'd ever feel anything as strongly for him as she did anyone else. Seth was hers, he had been the minute she laid eyes on him. Kate turned to Seth and kissed him quickly, whispering, "My room is the last window on the right from outside."

"Okay, good night." Seth said, trying to hide a grin.

Leah and Jacob had heard that, and they exchanged a glance. Leah looked at Jacob longingly. Time alone. That would have been so great, but... her eyes drifted down to the sleeping child. LJ came first, romance would have to wait.

Kate hesitated on the stairs, looking between Jacob and Leah. "How about I put him down for you?" She asked helpfully, catching Leah's eye and winking.

Leah stared at Kate, to her brother who shook his head. "That'd be great!" She exclaimed. Seth rolled his eyes. Leah lead Kate over to the stroller where the baby slept. "I know that look," Kate whispered. "The way you're looking at Jacob. You need this, girl."

"Thanks," Leah whispered.

Kate grinned. "Happy to help." She reached down and unbuckled LJ from the stroller and heaved him onto her chest. "He's a hot little potato," She laughed.

Leah reached up and rubbed her son's back.

Kate vanished up the stairs.

Maria turned to them and said, "Well, we only have one cot, but I have a sofa upstairs, and some sleeping bags."

Leah raised her hand. She had put the Parmo's out enough. "We can't put you out."

"Yes, you can." Maria said. "Dear, it's okay to ask for help." She squeezed Leah's shoulders, and smiled at Jacob. "It'll be cramped, but we'll make do. Besides, I love having a baby here again."

Leah looked to Jacob, and he shrugged. "Thank you," She whispered.

"You're welcome." She said. "I think I'm going to turn in. Leah, you and the baby could be upstairs with us. There's the cot and a sleeping bag in the break room. The boys can alternate. Don't be up too late, okay?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Parmo." Leah said again. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go for a walk." She turned to Jacob. She needed him. Under the dim fluorescents, Leah spied the outline of his muscles under his shirt. How long had it been since they were alone together? She walked to him.

Jacob stretched and cracked his back. Leah placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Would you walk with me?"

"Sure," Jacob replied. He could use some fresh air.

"I'll come too," Seth said.

"Don't be out too late," Maria chided.

Leah gave her a small smile. How she reminded her of Sue. So loving, so motherly... "Promise," She said.

Maria gave them a smile and drifted up the stairs. Jack turned to them with a sheepish grin. "I told Tiffany I'd call her..."

Leah beamed. She threaded her hand through Jacob's, and lead him out the door. Seth followed behind. As soon as the door closed behind them, Seth gave a salute. "Well, I'm going to see Kate."

"Just a second," Leah said, yanking him back by the collar.

"Leah, let go of me or I'll bite your jugular."

"Haha," She said with an eyeroll.

Jacob crossed his arms and grinned. This should be good.

"I know you like Kate a lot." Leah started.

"Oh no, Leah!" Seth whined, "No, my ears will start bleeding!"

"Shut up and listen!"

"What?!" He howled. "Please, please don't say what I think you're going to say..."

"Just be safe, Seth. You're too young to be a parent."

"Can I go before I vomit?"

"Go on." Leah said, releasing him and tousling his hair. Seth vanished out of sight.

Jacob walked to her, laughing, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That was great."

"Do you think he'll listen to me?"

"He always does, he just doesn't admit it."

"Come on," Leah said, reaching up and taking Jacob's hand that was around her shoulders.

They crossed the highway and walked into the woods. It was beautiful in the darkness, the moonlight cast down through the trees, giving the ground a grated effect.

"We're actually alone." Jacob observed. "Do you know we haven't been alone since..."

He was cut short when Leah turned on the spot and kissed him. The force of her knocked him to the ground. Though it had been much too long since they had been alone together, Jacob's hands roamed expertly around her body. Leah bit her bottom lip, untangled herself from his arms, and pulled herself on top of his body. He was wide awake now, and she leaned down, her arms on his chest to kiss him again. Jacob responded to her, and this love making was so much different than the time before. Now they had time to think and enjoy the moment with each other.

When they had finished, he stared up at the sky. Rhode Island was beautiful. The sky was so clear this night, it was as if he could look straight into the heavens. He turned his head when Leah reached out her arm and circled her hand through his. He clasped onto it, placing it over his heart. It was if he was trying to communicate to her without words: _I'm here. You're not alone_. Her eyes were unsure for a second, but she cuddled up next to him, and he placed his free arm around her.

This was bizarre, but in a good way. If he had thought a year ago that he would be laying here with Leah Clearwater and their love child, he would have had himself committed. But he loved being part of this family... her family, their family.

Leah let the rhythmic beating of his heart under her hand soothe her. It was so nice not to feel all alone anymore. Jacob was making this work, and that was all she needed. She could stay here forever with him, she felt so comforted this night.


	3. Here They Come

Author's Note: I know you're tired of hearing it, but I'm really sorry for the delay! I'm writing like a little mad woman now, should be posting chapters much more frequently! I want to get this story done! Enjoy!!

Chapter 3: Here They Come

Sam got to his feet. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to thank the Cullens for watching after Emily while he took care of this. They were good people these vampires, a truth he would make sure all of La Push knew. He had been so biased before, and it churned his stomach. He looked to Edward, his brother now. Never again would he be so close minded. Emily sat on the couch and bit her bottom lip. Sam had to do this quickly, had to leave fast, or he wouldn't be able to, not when she was so scared. The look upon her face would be haunting in his dreams.

Sensing Emily's uneasiness, Bella walked forward and took a seat next to her, covering her hand with her own. "It's okay," She told her. "You'll be fine here. We have food, and TV and we're always around. You'll be safe."

Emily looked up at Sam, "But will he?"

Bella's gaze followed Emily's. She knew exactly how Emily felt. How many days, nights had she spent worrying about the guys? About the Cullens? Bella had been given the gift of immortality, and she still felt uneasy about her friends and family. She had evened the playing field now, but Emily never could. She'd be the lone human, akin to a cop's wife, just praying he would come home... if Bella was still able to cry, she would have. Big, swollen tears would have been running down her face and disappearing into her hair. But her eyes remained dry and golden, proof in how much she had changed.

"I'll be fine, you know I will be. I have to go talk to the guys. This is going to bring them to their knees." Sam said.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Edward asked.

Sam shook his head, his short cropped hair moving lazily around his face, as if it were trying to dispose of any bad vibes. "This is something I need to do alone. Jacob on the other hand, is going to be more difficult to convince. He... hates me and doesn't trust me, so I'll need you for that."

Sam looked so defeated when he said that statement that Bella wanted nothing more than to fill him up with words of comfort. But if there was one thing about Jacob, she knew that he was as stubborn as she was, and had every right to be, especially when it came to Sam. Jacob had looked up to him when he changed, and Sam all but spit in his face now. Bella settled on giving him a small smile and said, "he'll come around."

"I hope so." Sam replied.

"He won't abandon you." Bella promised.

Sam turned his eyes to the door. It was time to go out there and handle this situation like a wise leader. He'd start with Paul and Jared first, and go from there. He took a step to the door, when Emily reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked down to her, and tears glittered in her eyes. "I love you." Was all she said.

Sam bent down and kissed her. "Love you too." He said. Then, with a heavy heart, he pulled his hand free and jogged to the door. He looked back at them all one last time, the Cullens gathered around Emily, all watching him. It was a comforting image as he walked out into the sunlight.

**

Jared looked up when a shadow crossed his path. He was hoping it would be Sam or Paul, but the person before him surprised him momentarily. Quil Ateara senior was walking up to him, a grim smile on his face. His long gray hair swung lazily over his shoulders, and his aged face was lined in curiosity. Jared, remembering the formalities got to his feet and wiped his sweaty hands on the back of his cut offs.

"Jared?" Quil asked, coming to a stop before him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared mumbled. Quil's hand felt worn, like old shoe leather against his young skin, and Quil grasped onto him firmly as if his legs might give out under him. Funny. Quil always had the aura of someone with insatiable energy to Jared.

"Where are your brothers?" Quil asked, "Where's Sam?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I haven't seen Sam in days."

A flicker crossed Quil's face like a cloud crossing the sun. He increased the pressure on Jared's arm, and lowered himself to Emily's step. "Oh?"

"I don't know where Emily is. I don't know where he is. This is just weird." Jared said. "Sam hasn't phased in quite awhile, either." He sunk down on the step next to Quil. "What do you think it is?"

"I cannot say." Quil mumbled, starring straight ahead at horrors Jared couldn't fathom.

"Has this ever happened with Levi...?" Jared asked.

"No." Quil answered quickly, "Then again, things were much better back then. We did not co-habitat with vampires. We didn't have two packs..."

"The vampires aren't bad," Jared interjected. "I mean they stink, but they wouldn't hurt us. And Jake... well, Jake's always done his own thing..."

Quil raised his hand and struck Jared across the face. It had come as such a shock to the young man that he sat momentarily quiet. Then, he hung his head. Jared could have easily raised his hand to block Quil's attack. But there was a factor that stopped him from doing that, a respect that Sam wasn't always so keen on showing Quil and everything he had done for the reservation. Maybe Quil had been wrong, and had put his money behind the wrong pony. Maybe it was Jared who would follow his lead. Sam was such a bleeding heart, and it was irritating. Jared could be a good puppet. "It's thinking like that, that got us into this mess."

Jared was silent, his eyes on his hands and then whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, boy." He snapped. "Apologize to your ancestors." He paused, "you know, I've had my eye on you..."

Jared finally raised his eyes to Quil. He still looked ashamed and abashed, but he looked the elder in the eye. That made Quil ask his questions, to test Jared. This could be the opportunity he had been waiting for, Uley be damned...

"How do you think Sam's been doing as the alpha?"

"What?"

"Do you think he's done a good job leading the pack?"

Jared couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't vying for Sam's job, he never could. He didn't want or even think about running a pack, being an alpha... and here Quil was spitting this crap to him... Jared got to his feet. He needed to clear his head. The whole damn place was turning into a circus.

"Jared," Quil started.

"Give me a minute. Please." Jared said. What the hell was it with everyone these days? Was there something in the water?

Quil watched Jared with narrowed eyes. Neither spoke.

In the silence that followed, each man lost in their own thoughts, another figure appeared before them. Sam stood as a dark shadow, his body cast in direct sunlight. His arms were folded across his chest, and he glared at Quil like he was a worm under his boot.

"Sam!" Jared yelped. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Yes, where have you been?" Quil asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded, glaring at Quil. "What are you saying to him?"

"Sam, what's your deal?" Jared asked. No member of the tribe talked to an elder this way, it was a sign of respect, especially for the pack.

"Jared, I need to talk to you. Go to the cliffs and wait for me."

"Jared," Quil rasped. "Remember what I asked you."

Jared got to his feet, and walked around a few paces. He could feel the stares on his back. He flexed his arms, and rolled his neck. He needed to focus here. He needed things back to normal. He needed guidance, his leader... he needed Sam.

Of course he frickin needed Sam. He took in Sam's expression, the pleading look in his eyes. Geeze, the guy was so stressed lately, or so it seemed. "Okay, Sam, I'll meet you there." He said.

"Go." Sam said with a nod, and breathed in deeply. "Go now."

"Jared," Quil mumbled under his breath. "You disappoint me."

"Shut up," Sam snapped, rounding on the old man like a caged lion. His chest heaved, his hands balled into fists, and sweat poured from his brow. He cocked one eye to Jared and said, "Go."

Jared took in this situation. Had Sam actually lost his mind? Would he clobber an elder? Was he going rogue like Jake had? He couldn't let this happen. He wasn't leaving here without him. "I'll leave when you do."

A grim smile passed over Quil's lips. "So this is how it is then, Sam. Brainwashing the youth of our reservation."

Sam growled, a low rumble in his chest, and his eyes grew black with hunger. He took a step forward to Quil, and that's when Jared stepped in and raised his hand to him. "No, Sam."

Sam's eyes never left Quil's, not even when Jared grabbed his arm, and pulled him away. Jared could feel Quil's gaze on his back as they walked. They were silent all the way to the cliffs.

Sam pulled free of Jared's arm, sprinted forward, and phased. It was beautiful, poetry in motion even. The sleek black wolf ran sprang through the trees before him, his clothes a recent memory scattered on the ground among the bracken. He stretched his legs, and then raised his head to the midday sun and let out a loud howl. Jared gave his head a shake, and phased too. He trotted up to his leader, and sat down before him.

Jared cocked his head to the side. 'Okay, so what the hell was that...' He stopped short when a flood of memories filled his mind. Quil coming to Emily's house in the middle of the night and waking Sam. The meeting in the woods. Harry's death. The attack on Billy. Blood pounded through Jared's veins. His eyes grew wide and wild. This could not be happening.

'It's all true.' Sam admitted. 'Quil has betrayed us.'

'Oh my God,' Jared mumbled, collapsing to the ground. The shock of this revelation was too much for his feet to bare. It was like finding out that your father, who you trusted whole heartedly was a cold blood killer. And Quil was a killer. There was a new emotion rising inside of him. Anger. They could have prevented this... 'how could you keep this from me?'

'It was already done, Jared. I had to make sure Emily was safe, he said he'd go after her, I didn't know who I could trust on this. I don't know how deep Quil's ties go. I had to stay away. I'm sorry.'

'Does Jake know?'

'No. Neither does Seth and Leah. I have to find them, Jared. We need them back.'

Jared rose slowly to his feet. He walked to Sam, and butted him in the side with his head. Above all else, Sam was his best friend, and he would stick with him until the very end, if that ever came for them.

'I was so worried I was too late when I saw Quil talking to you, I didn't know what kind of lies he would use to turn you against me.'

'I'm hurt. I think I deserve some credit.'

'I'm serious. There are those in our pack who have been helping him.'

Jared raised his eyes to him. 'That can't be true...' He couldn't even fathom the thought that one of his brother would help Quil do these horrible things. That hurt deeper than anything else, even Quil's betrayl. Who could it be? Embry? Collin? 'What do you want to do?' He sighed.

'They're on their way. I told them not to phase until they get here. Once they do, we'll.... we'll know who...'

'And then what? Kill our brothers?'

'No. We take them to the Cullens.'

Jared's head snapped to him. 'The Cullens?'

'They've agreed to help us.'

'So you do plan to kill them.' Jared got horrible images of sharp vampire teeth biting into the soft werewolf hide. He shuttered.

'No. But they need to be watched when I leave to get Jake, and the Cullens have agreed to help.'

'And you come back with Jake and then what, Sam? How does this end?'

'I don't know, Jared!' He hung his head in shame. 'If I was stronger than this, we wouldn't even be in this situation. I don't have all the answers yet.'

Jared butted his head into Sam's side once more. He didn't mean it like that. Sam was an awesome leader, he knew how to take control and what to do. 'Till the end,' he thought again.

Sam sighed. 'Till the end.' He couldn't put into words how grateful he was to have a friend like Jared. No, a brother. Knowing that he was by his side gave him renewed hope. They could and would take care of this. He picked his head up when he heard the sound of bracken being shoved into the earth by large feet.

Jared looked up. 'Here they come.'


	4. Death

Author's Note: Merry Christmas!!! I planned to get this out yesterday as a present, but I had too too toooooo much egg nog! Hope your holidays were merry and wonderful! Please don't kill me after reading this, there is a death, be forewarned...

Chapter 4: Death

Jacob slept soundly, the sun shining on his face, the ground beneath him cooling his bare back, and a low vibrating annoying his ear drums. He opened his eyes, and looked around. Where the hell was that coming from? He tilted his head to the left, and saw his shorts by his head. The vibrating was coming from there. He reached out his left arm, as his right rested on the back of the most beautiful girl in the world, her head on his chest, eyes closed. His hand found purchase around a small silver phone that was still buzzing. An image of Bella was on the LCD screen. He snapped the phone open and raised it to his ear, and muttered a sleepy "Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Jake!" She answered. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"You too," He said. "What's up?"

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

Leah lifted her head, and Jacob mouthed the name Bella. Leah smiled, and laid her head back down on his chest, listening to his heart beat, the whoosh of his lungs as he talked.

"We're at Leah's sugar daddy's place..."

Leah rolled her eyes and raised her hand to pinch his arm. He laughed. "We're in Rhode Island, Bella. Hey, guess what? Seth imprinted."

Leah listened to Bella's gushing garbled voice on the other end of the line. It was weird hearing those words. Her kid brother had imprinted. He was still so young, and she had to start getting use to the fact that he was a young man now, and didn't need his big sister looking out for him all the time.

"How's my dad?" Jacob whispered, Leah felt a fresh round of tears moisten her eyes. It was so unfair for Quil to do this to Jacob, to take him away from his father while Billy was so sick. It didn't make sense.

"No news is good news, I suppose." Jacob said. He paused, "Sure." And then he said cheerily, "Well, hello, Nessie!"

Leah sat up then. It was one thing shooting the breeze with Bella, keeping up on things that were happening in Washington, it was another breaking a little girl's heart. Leah hated that they were the reason that Nessie was miserable.

"He's doing fine." Jacob said. "He's sleeping right now."

Leah slipped on her clothes, pulled the bracken from her hair, and stretched. Jacob added a few more pleasantries, and flipped the phone closed. "Well, I guess she doesn't hate me anymore..."

"How's your dad?"

"The same."

Leah reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was clear how much this was hurting him, and she really, really wanted to punch out Quil for that. She removed her hand from his shoulder, and offered it to him.

He took it, and got to his feet.

"Let's go see our son," She said proudly.

His son. Those two words made all the difference in the world.

**

The fire was so high that it seemed to be licking at the clouds. The damp fogginess had infected Washington once more, and had dimmed the sky to a muddy purple. Sam and Jared stood across from the pack, who still stood as men. They eyed the two wolves skeptically, especially Paul who seemed pissed off that he was out of the loop. Sam turned his head to Jared, and Jared phased back. He slipped on his pants from his leg.

"Jared, what the hell is going on here?" Paul demanded, but never took his eyes from Sam.

"I'd like to explain, Paul, but Sam has asked you here and wants you all to phase."

"Why couldn't we phase before? I didn't expect a command forcing me not to."

Jared didn't answer. He was busy going over the plan in his head, the plan he and Sam had cooked up roughly five minutes before this meeting. Sam would stay wolf the entire time, Jared would explain the deal to the guys, they'd all phase, and the treacherous traitors would be exposed. If they tried to run, they'd have the whole pack to stop them...

"Well, Sam wants you to phase now." Jared said.

Paul looked to Sam, and Sam nodded his head once. Jared felt an annoying tugging in his muscles, and he was phasing before he could find the conscious thought to resist. That was the command of the alpha. It was like your body was linked to his mind; his orders must be obeyed.

He rolled his eyes as his pants shredded. 'Thanks a lot, Sam.'

On the other side of the fire, stood five more wolves. Jared had a hard time thinking of 'them' and 'us', they were all his brothers, some had just gone astray...

Paul took in a deep breath, and snapped his head to Sam. 'Quil...'

Quil's grandson seemed to be throwing up in his mind as he saw everything his grandfather had done in Sam's mind.

Embry was in a state of disbelief.

It was the sudden crack of the the twigs beneath their feet that brought the pack's attention to the other two. The two youngest, Collin and Brady. They were so scared that their haunches were quivering in fright as their minds were on display.

But it wasn't their fault. Old Quil had gone to them, weeks earlier, threatened their families if they did not help him.

Sam felt deep sadness and regret in both of them, and terror that Sam would hurt them.

'I didn't know...' Quil kept a running mantra in his head, 'How could this have happened?'

'Collin, Brady, step forward.' Sam commanded. He eyed the two small wolves intently as they padded slowly to him. They thought about running, had even thought of not showing up to this meeting. They were really frightened.

The other eyed them shrewdly as they passed to stand before Sam. They kept their eyes on the dirt, tails between their legs, heads lowered.

Sam had a job to do, and though he knew how young Collin and Brady were, he was hurt that they had gone along with Quil's plans. 'Why didn't you come to me?' He asked.

'We were scared,' Collin answered first.

'We didn't know what else to do,' Brady chimed in.

'Still, you have turned against your brothers.'

'We're so sorry!'

'Please, forgive us...'

'You laid hand on Billy Black...' Sam thought sadly. He replayed the images in his mind, them breaking into the house, dragging Billy out of bed...

Collin collapsed to the ground, his paws over his eyes. Regret and sorrow hit the pack so badly that whimpers were heard among them.

'How are we to trust you again?' Sam asked. He started to think about their options when Jared collapsed to the dirt.

Sam snapped his head to him. Jared was panting. Something was wrong. It was like his heart had been shattered into pieces. Something had happened to Kim, he knew it, felt it so strongly...

'Kim...' Jared thought, his eyes growing wide and fearful. The pain in his chest was so bad he couldn't find the strength to stand.

Sam rounded on Collin and Brady, searching through their minds. They were as stunned and shocked at what was happening to Jared, what had happened to Kim as the rest were. Sam had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something bad, very, very bad had happened to her, that he was sure. Jared was trembling on the ground. 'Jared, can you hear me?' He quickly phased, and knelt down to the wolf. He put a hand on his back. "Jared..."

Jared was unresponsive. He kept shaking.

Sam turned to Paul. "Get to Kim's. See what's going on. Embry and Quil, you keep an eye on these two." He turned back to Jared, whose eyes were squeezed so tightly, even the black outline was no longer visible.

**

Kim was in love. She had a great boyfriend, a werewolf, true, but he was a sweetheart. He treated her with so much love and caring that she felt like she was the most special person in the world. He filled her head, as he did most often, as she took the shortcut through the woods to her house from the store. Her mother had given her a few things to get, and off Kim went, Jared on her mind. She collapsed to the ground when something hard struck her in the back of the head. Her vision turned black. She tried to get up, but there were hands, human hands preventing her from doing so...

"JARED!" She cried.

Something tight cut off her airways. She could scream for him no more. She reached up, tried to get at her attacker. She couldn't breath. She clawed at her throat. The pain in her head throbbed. The blackness from her vision was spreading throughout her entire body. "Jared, I love you..." was her last thought.

**

Paul was gone in seconds, his feet pounding the landscape as he flew through the trees. Jared was his best friend, his brother, and if Quil had done something to Kim, he'd have to answer to all of them. He couldn't believe that a member of the council could be so cold and callous. He stopped short when Kim's smell greeted him. It was a bright, sunny smell, like a day at the ocean. Well, that was what she smelled like to Jared, anyway. This wasn't right, he hadn't reached her house yet. He was still in the middle of the woods, and there was no reason for her to be out here. His dark eyes scanned through the trees, and his breath stopped short when he saw a limp form on the ground. He quickly phased back, pulled on his shorts, and ran to her.

It was Kim.

Her eyes were closed, and her head rested in the dirt. Paul grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. There was dried blood in her hair from a large gash on the back of her head. A plastic bag with groceries were still clenched in her hand. "Kim," Paul said, slightly shaking her. And there was a scarf... a scarf tied tightly around her neck. He gritted his teeth, and ripped the scarf off of her so fiercely that it tore in two.

She was unresponsive. Paul put two trembling fingers to her neck.

And waited.

He waited to feel anything, one low thump, anything...

He gasped, and laid his ear upon her chest. The only thing he heard were the birds overhead. The squirrels scampering through the trees. No heartbeat. For what he held in his arms was a dead girl. He got to his feet, unsure what to do.

Jared, oh God, Jared... his friend would never be the same.

CPR. Yeah, that should work. It had to work...

He got back down on his knees, and began beating on her chest, blowing air into her lungs. Her mouth lasted like soil, but they were still warm...

It seemed like hours that he sat there, forcing life into her body. When he still heard no beat of her heart, he gathered her in his arms, and ran.


	5. Loss

Thank you for everything, guys! Happy New Year!!

Chapter 5: Loss

Jared felt like his soul had been ripped from his chest. That all that resided in his body was his vital organs. He had no feeling beside the pain of losing her. He was as hollow as the withered oaks around them; big, strong, but empty. He knew she was dead before Paul even came back with the news. Jared couldn't have felt this horrible, this torn if she had been living. He listened with hollow ears as he lay in the dirt, Sam hovering over him. He heard nothing but the facts. How Paul found her with that scarf around her throat, how he had did CPR, how he nearly took the ER's doors off of its hinges busting through there. How the doctors had asked for her name, and that they would contact her parents. Lastly, how they were unable to revive her.

Jared had actually snorted at that word. Revive. That was akin to someone brushing cold water on their face to become alert. Not getting a young woman to breathe again. A young woman who was promised to be married, a young woman in love. Not twenty-four hours ago, Kim had been alive. She had been smiling and laughing with him, snuggling into his chest.

And he had been happy.

He saw a bright, shining future with this girl, a wedding, children...

And in the blink of an eye, it was robbed from him, and now the world was a dank, dark miserable wasteland that he was forced to reside in. "Kim..." He whispered.

She did not deserve how it all ended for her, dying alone in the woods by an unseen assailant. He always pictured the two of them going out peacefully, together. There was nothing for him in this life now, nothing mattered.

Not the pack.

Not his parents.

Only sadness and revenge lingered in his veins.

He'd find her killer, oh yes, he would find that son of a bitch, or sons of bitches, whichever it was, and make them wish they had never laid eyes on her. He would tare them limb from limb, watch the light extinguish from their eyes, and he would be standing over them, just as they had stood over her. How dare they touch her, his beauty? How could they look upon her and wish her harm? He should have been with her, protected her... why else had he been given this strength if it was useless when she needed it most?

"Jared," Sam placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have to get up."

It was beginning to rain. Jared's face was buried in the dirt, and the rain was beginning to moisten it. If he stayed here, the mud would find his airways and suffocate him. He didn't care. He welcomed it. Death would be a welcome release from this pain he was feeling. When he blinked, even in that fraction of a second that his eyes were closed, he saw the blue in her eyes. The dirt no longer had that strong musty smell. It smelled of Kim. He did not want to leave.

"Help me," Sam said to someone.

Jared felt strong arms bringing him to his feet. He rested against them, his own feet to weak to hold his weight, and he did not want to use them. He wanted to lay here in the dirt, just as she was found, and wait until the rain took him to her once more.

"Let's get him out of the rain," Sam said hollowly. "Paul, Quil, bring those two with us. We'll go to Emily's."

**

Emily sat watching Renesmee play on the floor in front of her. The little girl had her back to Emily, and she would turn often and smile, the light shining through the windows making her auburn hair glow. Emily did her best to smile back. It was heard when she was so worried about Sam, but the child did calm her nerves. Renesmee's crisp white teeth momentarily dazzled Emily. Renesmee seemed like such a normal child, except for the fact that her parents were not human. But what was human anymore? Did it matter? The Cullens acted more human than some of the people out there who were not humans. Sam was a shape shifter. Their children would be hybrids.

Looking at the small girl play, Emily couldn't imagine anything more in the world that she would want.

Someone came and sat next to Emily on the couch. Emily's nostrils were filled with a fresh clean scent, like soap. Emily looked over and saw Alice Cullen staring at her.

"Hello," Emily said.

"Hi," Alice said, smiling.

Emily turned back to Renesmee, and felt Alice's eyes still on her. She jumped when she felt icy breath against her ear.

"I like how you're planning on telling him." Alice whispered.

Emily tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

"You are planning on telling Sam that you're pregnant, aren't you?" Alice asked with a smile. "Now, I can't see how he'll react, in fact, I can't see him at all, but..."

Emily fidgeted. How was it that this vampire seemed to know something she had told no one else?


	6. Goodbye

Sorry for the delay!! I hope to finish this story soon!! Thanks so much!

Ch 6 Goodbye

Seth had never felt these emotions before. He didn't know that he could feel this way toward another person. He sat next to Kate as she ate her breakfast, just watching her loveliness as the sun would catch her magnificent blue eyes or radiant hair. He didn't think that watching her eat scrambled eggs would turn him on, but it did. Every movement she made, every bat of her eye, every smile was something he could not get enough of. A bit of egg rolled past her full lips and onto her chin. They both laughed at that, and when Seth scooped it back into her mouth with his fingertip.

Jack sat across from them and frequently rolled his eyes as he read the morning paper and shoveled food into his mouth. He was glad that his sister had met Seth, but completely nauseated by their interactions. He was relieved when the bell jingled and in walked Leah and Jacob. Thank God there would be some normalcy around here now, instead of the two across from him who were rubbing noses with each other. He folded his paper and turned to Leah. She smiled at him and walked over, taking a seat beside him. Her eyes flashed to Seth and Kate who were now kissing, and then purposefully studied Jack's face. "Good morning," She said.

"Good morning," Jack mumbled, looking down at the paper, which was upside down.

"I'm starving," Jacob said, his eyes locked on Kate's half eaten plate.

"I'll go get you guys some breakfast!" Jack shouted, nearly knocking the table over in his urgency. "There's plenty left!"

Jacob and Leah exchanged a look and a smile as Jack ran into the kitchen. Leah looked down at the empty stroller against the wall, and wondered where the two love birds had stashed LJ. Leah cleared her throat loudly.

Kate and Seth didn't hear her, or if they did, they didn't acknowledge it. They kept right on going, tongues down each other's throats.

Leah rolled her eyes to Jacob. He took the seat next to her, and with a shrug, snapped his fingers in front of them.

Kate and Seth ignored that too. Leah sat back in her chair with a huff. She crossed her arms, thinking. Jacob started reading Jack's paper.

Leah got to her feet, and stretched. She noticed that Maria was missing, and assumed that LJ was with her. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on the baby." She told him.

Jacob gave her a grunt.

Leah shook her head with a smile. She got a vision of the two of them, sitting at their breakfast table with streaks of silver in their hair. She'd ask him if he wanted cream for his coffee, and he'd simply grunt at her. She laughed to herself as she jogged up the stairs.

***

Kissing Kate has become one of Seth's favorite past-times. The feel of her lips against his, the sweetness of her mouth, the searing pain in his chest...

He pulled away from her so suddenly that she cried out in surprise. Seth was having trouble catching his breath. It was like a valve in his heart had come lose, and was pumping blood all over his internal organs. One of his eyes strayed to Jake, and he was clutching his chest too. His eyes were closed in pain.

"Seth!" Kate screamed, tugging on his arm, trying to get a response out of him. "Jacob!" Her frantic cries only increased his pain; he wanted to comfort her, tell her everything would be okay... seeing Jake in the same predicament lead him to one conclusion: this was a wolf thing. Something had happened at home, something very, very bad. Seth saw a tear roll down Jacob's face and he knew exactly where his thoughts were: Billy.

Seth forced himself to calm down, to master his breathing.

"Jack! Leah! Mom!!" Kate shouted, jumping to her feet. "Help!!"

There was a thud, and Leah came tumbling down the stairs. Her hands too, were on her chest, and her eyes closed. Maria followed behind her with the baby, who was wailing loudly. Maria's mouth was pulled down in a grimace as she surveyed the scene before her.

Jack ran into the dining area, a look of confusion on his face. He ran over to Leah, and bent down to her.

Seth finally felt himself being able to get back in control of his emotions, his breathing. He forced air into his lungs. He raised one hand to Kate to give him a minute. "We're okay..." he panted. The pain in his chest eased, but did not fully subside. With every beat of his heart, there was a dull drumming. He saw his sister sitting up, and Jack pulling her into his arms. Lastly, his eyes found Jake, whose cheeks were wet with tears.

"What happened?" Kate demanded, taking the seat beside Seth again. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and she laced her fingers through his.

"I don't know, something back home..."

Jacob got to his feet, and without a look back, walked out the door.

Leah watched him, and she got a horrible flashback of when Sam had done the same thing. Had turned his back and walked out on her. No. She quickly untangled herself from Jack, and raced out the door after him. He was nowhere to be found. She dodged traffic across the highway and her eyes scanned the woods. A pair of shorts and a shirt lay shredded by the shrubs. The pain in her chest made her go forward. She knew Jacob was worried about Billy and that something had happened back home. But she couldn't let him run off like this.

"JACOB!" She screamed, dashing through the forest. He had gone wolf, and could be miles away by now, but she had to try... "JACOB!"

"What?" Came his voice from behind her, and the tone made her recoil. How angry it was...

She turned and found him standing there nude, his thick arms folded across his chest. His brows were so close together in frustration that they almost blended into one.

"I thought you had gone." She said.

"I am going."

"We're coming with you."

"No."

His words brought tears to his eyes. It was so final, so harsh...

"I can't deal with this now. I'll come back for you, but I have to leave..."

That made her angry. Who was he to just up and leave? Ignore them? Forget his son? Forget her?

"So, that's it, then." She spat. "You're just going to leave us behind again. Fine. Go."

"My father's dead, Leah."

Her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't...

"We don't know that." She whispered.

"The hell we don't. Don't tell me you didn't feel that."

"Jacob..." She reached out her hand to him.

He took a step back from her. "I can't do this now."

"Do what?!" She screamed, ignoring the way her voice broke and the tears that came from her eyes. How could he reject her now, after everything that they had been through?

"I can't sit here and pretend everything's okay when it isn't. It hasn't been, and I can't pretend anymore..."

Leah was silent. It was so easy to imagine that everything was okay, they were in their little bubble out here in Rhode Island, miles from La Push. It had been so easy... she had almost forgotten Billy lay in a hospital bed. She should have been more attentive to Jacob and his feelings. Everything she should have did now bit her in the ass. She wouldn't stop him if he needed to go. She had no authority to hold him here if his father was really... "Go." She whispered.

"You and Seth and the baby will be fine here."

"Go." She said again.

She was hoping he would have stopped and kissed her. Held her one last time. But he did not. He barely raised his eyes to her as he passed her and phased. In moments, he was nothing more than a memory.


	7. Circling the Wagons

A/N: Hi! I have no excuses for my delay, I've just had the flu a couple times in the past weeks. I want to get this story done hopefully tonight.

Ch 7: Circling the Wagons

Seth's eyes found her just as she knew they would when she re-entered the restaurant. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, so hopeful...

She knew he thought she could be the one to make Jacob stay. If anything, she would be able to, and now she had let him down.

"Did you find him?" He asked.

She walked past him, and his eyes followed her. "Yeah," She whispered to the air. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes and explain that she had failed him. That the one person Seth looked up to the most since his dad died had abandoned them. And Seth idolized Jacob, he always had, even before all of this wolf business.

"Where is he?" He looked from her to the door and back again.

"He left." She said softly, and slid down into a booth.

There was suddenly a coldness in the air, and his eyes narrowed. Seth gritted his teeth. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing!" She protested. She knew he'd react this way...

"You must have said something to him!"

"Seth, he thinks Billy's..."

Seth was silent. His hand curled around Kate's. He was breathing so hard that he trembled. Kate placed her forehead against his. _She has no idea... _Leah thought. Even if Seth had told her about them, she wouldn't believe the transformation until she saw it for herself. And with her being so close when he was upset like this... he took a few deep breaths, it seemed like an eternity before he stopped shaking. "So what are we supposed to do?" He whispered.

"He didn't really elaborate on that."

Seth thought a moment. His brows creased in frustration. He hands clenched and unclenched. He walked to the stroller and pulled out the cell phone. He flipped it open with a huff and said, "I'm calling Bella."

***

Sam had, had enough. He watched Jared sleep restlessly for a moment, and then got to his feet. All of them were staked out in Emily's house. Brady and Collin were quiet, sitting next to each other on the couch. Their heads were bent in sorrow. Embry and Paul watched them with disdain. Sam walked over to them and stood before them. Where had he failed them as their leader? When did he ever make them feel they had to turn to this? Brady shamefully looked up at him and frowned. Collin had his eyed glued to his feet.

"Sam," Paul said, crossing his arms tight across his body. He leaned against the the threshold, watching the younger two.

Sam looked over to him. "Yeah?"

Paul sighed, "Do... do you think Quil..." He sighed, "do you think Quil killed Kim?" even as he said those words, blood boiled in his veins. How dare that old man attack a girl, Kim especially? If he had, did that mean Rachel was in danger?

Sam let out a long, low breath before replying, "Yes, I do." It made perfect sense. Jared had pissed Quil off by not siding with him. It was the only way Quil knew how to get to them. It was how he blackmailed Collin and Brady. It was how he blackmailed him.

Paul's fist hit the archway so hard that it shuttered. "Then what are we standing here for?"

"We're standing here because Jared is in no condition for anything! We're standing here because two of our brothers have been turned against us! We're standing here because Jacob, Seth and Leah need in on this too. I need to figure out what to do next, Paul."

"He could be hurting someone else! Rachel is..."

Sam's head snapped up.

Shit.

"Where is she?" Sam demanded.

"At the hospital, but..."

"Take her to the Cullens."

"What?"

"You want to protect her, take her there." He shook his head. There were too many of their loved ones to bring to the Cullens place. He needed them here. The whole lot of them could protect La Push from Quil while they formulated a plan.

Rapid footsteps approaching the front porch made them all look up. Sam breathed in deeply. It was vampire, Edward if he wasn't mistaken. He walked to the front door, his pack's eyes on his back and pulled it open just as Edward was about to knock.

"Sam," Edward said, "There's been news."

Sam moved aside to let him pass. Edward took in all of the guys, and was going through their thoughts. His eyes popped open wide as they rested on Jared.

"Jared's been through a lot." Sam said.

"Are you sure she's...?" Edward whispered.

Sam gave a short nod, "Yes."

"My deepest condolences," Edward said softly. "I can't even imagine..."

"Thank you." Sam whispered. He paused, "You said you had news?"

Edward took a deep breath, "Jacob's on his way back. Seth called Bella. The three of them got feelings of deep sadness, so Jacob thought Billy had..."

Recognition dawned on Sam's face. "It was Kim. They were feeling the loss of her too."

"Bella's gone to the border to wait for him and to tell him that Billy's status hasn't changed."

"Did she tell him about Quil?"

"No," Edward said. "We didn't think it was our place..."

"It's ours." Sam said, "But if your offer to assist us more deeply still stands..."

"Of course."

"Then we're going to need all of you." Sam replied.


	8. Coming Home

Ch 8: Coming Home

Bella ran. There was only one person that mattered in this moment, and she had to get to the La Push border and meet him, tell him that what he had thought hadn't happened. That Billy was still living. His only son ran toward him with a heart so full of sorrow Bella could feel it too. That was what it was like between she and Jake. They were the same, yet so different. But his sadness had always been hers too, and now she ran, her vampire speed blurring her surroundings into nothingness. It did not matter what she passed, only that she found him first.

Her legs kicked to a stop when she saw him, in his wolf form he was coming up fast, his lovely brown coat standing out against the wooded backdrop. His eyes locked on hers, and even from a distance, she could see the tears rolling into his fur.

Bella's heart broke. She could feel his sorrow, and she wanted nothing more than to gather him in her arms. "Jacob..." She whispered.

He veered off course for a moment, behind a tree, and she could see his bare arms pulling on the shorts from his leg. When he emerged again, his head was bent in anguish, and he walked slowly to meet her. Bella ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He slowly patted her hair. If Bella could still cry, she would have been sobbing right now. But her eyes remained horribly dry, yet moist. "Oh, Jacob..." She whispered.

"Just tell me, Bell..." He said in a voice that was not his. It was strangled and hollow, and did not resemble Jacob's voice at all. For what stood before her was the shell of a man who thought he had lost his father..

"Billy's okay," She whispered, and brought her hands up to rub the back of his short hair.

He froze for a moment. He was so still that Bella could hear the the beating of his heart. Then, he tightened his arms around her waist.

"He's not gone, Jake. He's... still the same, but he's not gone."

And Jacob broke down. He released her, and collapsed to his knees. He scrubbed his face, trying to dry the tears that refused to stop. Bella bent down to him, and rubbed his back. He couldn't explain in words the renewed hope she had given him. Billy was still alive. There was still hope. This whole time, he was going over and over everything he had said to his father, everything his father had said to him, and he had been praying for more time with him, time he thought had run out. Now it was like the sun shining through the trees. He had been granted his wish, the next for his father to recover.

"I don't understand," He whispered, "Seth, Leah and I... even the baby, we all felt a deep sadness... I just thought...." He trailed off for a moment, his eyes focusing on horrors Bella couldn't fathom. He drew in a deep breath, and his pupils dilated. "Something bad's happened. To one of the guys...?" He mumbled, almost to himself. He got to his feet, and crossed his arms. Was this the reason for that pain? It had to be... He turned to Bella, and her eyes were locked on the ground.

"Edward called me. It's Kim," She said softly.

Kim. Jared's Kim. Young, pretty, very sweet...

"What about her?" Jacob asked. "Is she sick or something?"

"No..." Bella whispered, "Jake, she's been murdered."

Jacob's brows grew so close together, and he stared at Bella. "What?"

Bella shook her head with a sigh, "Paul found her. They're not sure who..."

Jacob almost collapsed to the ground for a second time. There it was again, that pain, not as strong this time, but a dull aching in his chest. Kim dead.. well, dead by association. Jacob was sure that whoever did this to get at the pack. Kim was such an unlikely target that it just had to be true. How messed up was La Push becoming?...

"The guys are waiting at Emily's for you. You should go there. Jared's your friend."

"Yeah," Jacob whispered. He squeezed his eyes tight. "I just can't believe this..." Of course he would go and comfort his friend, his brother. He shared his pain, now and always, it didn't matter what pack he was a part of...

Bella took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. His eyes met hers, but she could tell that his thoughts were a million miles away. If someone could do this to Kim not far from Jared, then could this bastard responsible take them all down when they were sleeping? Jacob began trembling. His breathing was shallow, as if he was panting.

"Would you run with me, Bella? I don't think I can make it there without losing control..." He'd tear through this landscape, rip trees from their roots, smash windows, anything to dull the pain, but it wouldn't end.

"Of course." She whispered, and before the words passed through her lips, Jacob was a blur. Bella followed close behind him, dodging trees and shrubs, running in his wake.

**

Emily's small house did not look inviting today at all. The grey sky fell upon it like a somber blanket, and as soon as Jacob stepped foot on the land, that dull aching in his chest intensified. It not only was a pain in his heart, but that pain traveled up to his eyes and pinched the nerves, causing them to water. He did not want to have to be here like this. This was not the reason he wanted to come back.

He took a deep breath and walked up the creaking steps to her door. He knew that they knew he was here, and he was breaking the rules, but he didn't care. They would not shun him now, just as he would never shun them when it really came down to it. He may be banished or be in another pack, but they were brothers, always.

He took a deep breath, and looked to Bella. She was curled up next to him, both arms around his left.

He was greatful she was there, he could always count on her. She gave a small nod, and he pushed open the door.

The guys were spread out around the small house. Colin and Brady sat on the sofa under Paul's watchful eye, and Embry and Quil sat at the kitchen table not talking, just starring at each other. Sam and Jared were missing, probably in the bedroom, Jacob thought. Edward appeared from the kitchen, and gathered Bella in his arms. He placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Thanks," Jacob whispered.

Embry and Quil got up from the table and walked over to Jacob. Quil couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"Knew you'd come," Embry said with a small smile. "Where's Leah and Seth?"

"Safe," Jacob said, "they're not breaking any rules."

Embry's face fell. "I don't want it to be like that."

"I know."

Sam emerged from the bedroom, and met Jacob's eyes. The urge to deck him was still there, but this was not the time or the place for that.

"We have to talk," Sam said.

"I want to see Jared."

"This can't wait." Sam said impatiently.

Jacob's eyes snapped to his. His hands balled into fists. Was Sam really going to act like an ass here and now?

"Easy, Jake." Bella whispered.

"Fine," Jacob said, crossing his arms, "Talk."

"Maybe you should sit down." Sam said.

"I'll stand."

Sam sighed, and crossed his arms. "This isn't easy."

"I'm listening."

"Quil from the council... he... he's behind this. Harry. Your dad. Your banishment. All of it."

Jacob's head swam. The pain in his chest hit him again, and he stumbled a few feet and rested against a door jamb. No. It couldn't be possible. This couldn't be true.

"Jake!" Bella cried.

"He had accomplices," Sam said, and nodded over his shoulder to Colin and Brady. They shrank back against each other from Jacob's fierce gaze. Jacob's hands balled into fists, his mouth in a frown. Those two punks hurt his father? Harry? "They were blackmailed." Sam said, raising a hand to Jacob, "as was I."

Jacob's eyes were piercing as they looked upon Sam. "You? You, the fearless leader? You who sat there with a right to judge me?"

"He said he'd hurt Emily, I had no other choice! By the time Quil came to me, your father was in the hospital! I swear Jacob..."

"Don't swear to me, you're supposed to be better than this! You're the leader, Sam!"

"Not anymore."

Jacob ignored him. Leah and Seth were going to go to pieces when they learned of this. Leah... he needed her now more than ever. He wanted her in his arms, to hold her...

"I'm not the leader anymore." Sam repeated.

"What?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"You were once my brother. Now, you're my leader." Sam said, and he got down on his knees. "As long as there is breath in my body, I will follow you."

"We all will," Embry added.

Jacob shook his head. He couldn't quite process the scene before him. He had just had a bombshell dropped on him, and now Sam was here pledging his allegiance? "I need a minute," He mumbled. He had to turn away from Sam's pleading eyes. His gaze instead fell upon the two youngest members of the pack. His heart immediately filled with hate. How dare they... he wanted to rip the two of them apart, bash their skulls in...

"Jacob," Edward called.

Jacob ignored him. It was so easy tuning him out in this moment, like swatting a fly; he knew the vampire was reading his thoughts, knew what he was planning... but these two had betrayed the pack. They had hurt his father... he needed justice, craved it like an addict searching for that fix. He needed to hit something, his muscles quivered with rage, his hands were aching they were balled so tightly. He knew all eyes were on him as his feet turned on their own and carried him forward to the couch where Colin and Brady sat.

"Two wrongs," Edward said.

It sounded louder, closer, but who cared? His father lay in a coma. Harry was dead. Kim was dead. These kids were responsible. Paul hovered annoyingly close to him as he stood before the couch. The two kids, and that's all they were; kids, were shivering. Pathetic. It'd be harder to enjoy this now. But he'd find a way...

Did they shiver when they hurt his a helpless old man?

"They were pawns, Jacob." Sam said. "If you need your vengeance, take it out on me. I won't fight you."

"What Sam says is true." Edward added.

That did it.

Jacob raced back to Sam, grabbed him by the arms and shoved him against the wall. "Maybe I want you to fight back! I want a fight! I want to..." He grabbed a kitchen chair and bashed it against the wall. It broke into pieces. It gave him no release. He stood there heaving for a few moments.

There was movement outside of Emily's house. Vampires; Cullens.

"They're here." Edward said. He moved to the door.

"I brought the Cullens in to protect La Push while we handle Quil. We don't know who else is involved. Colin and Brady say no one, but..." He sighed, "It's a precaution."

"How long have you known?" Jacob growled, gripping the back of his head with both hands. "How long did you know about Quil?"

Sam sighed, "Right before he banished your pack."

"And you sat there and said nothing."

"He threatened Emily!"

"That doesn't excuse it!" Jacob hissed, and he walked straight to Sam, and jabbed him in the chest with his index finger. "Now I'm here cleaning up your mess."

Edward walked back inside, and said. "We're ready. Jacob, where do you want us?"

Jacob sighed. It looked like he was a leader again, it was thrust upon him again. He looked into every pair of eyes, awaiting his orders. He needed to think. He needed to grab Quil, he needed the perimeter protected... "I want two at Quil's house..." he sighed, "Protect the perimeter... and Bella, call Leah. I want them back here."


	9. On the Same Page

Ch 9: On the Same Page

Leah didn't think, she only acted. As soon as Bella called her and told her that she, Seth and the baby needed to get back to La Push right away, she just kicked into gear. It took her all of two seconds to bind the baby to her back, the stroller would have to stay here. She was ready. The only thing that stopped her speedy departure was her brother who was sucking face with the Parmo girl. Bella had said that Jacob and Billy were okay, but there was big news. Jake would have called, but he was busy. How she needed to hear his voice...

Was he so busy he couldn't spare two seconds for her? She grabbed the phone out of her back pocket and dialed Bella. She answered on the first ring, and luckily, Jacob was right next to her.

'Leah?'

"Jacob."

'Are you on your way?'

"We will be soon. As quickly as I can pry Seth away."

'Leah, there's so much I need to tell you... but I don't want to do it over the phone."

A lump formed in her throat. Was he breaking up with her? Tears stung the back of her eyes. "About what?" She whispered.

'My dad. Your dad. Everything.'

"Is it bad?"

There was a long pause. 'Just get here, okay?'

"Jacob?"

'Yeah?'

"I love you."

'I love you too, Leah. Come fast, I need you.'

"I'll come as fast as I can." She snapped the phone closed, and saw Jack eying her oddly.

"You running again?" He asked.

"Something bad's happened, Jack. I can feel it."

"Call the police."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"There's just some things that you don't understand, that you can never understand, Jack."

"I get it. I'm just a chump."

"Jack..."

"No, I get it. Go."

Leah sighed and looked over to Seth and Leah kissing. She would know soon enough about them, but what about Jack? Could he really be ignorant to the facts starring him straight in the face? That his sister was in love with a werewolf? That she was a werewolf? She sighed. She supposed not, and that was very sad. With a swift move, she took the baby from her back.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I'd... I'd like to show you something. It's... well, I'm sure it's going to be shocking, but..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to tell you why I have to leave. But, it's not something I can really tell..."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You use me."

"I donn't! I..." She sighed, "Jack, I'm... I'm a shape shifter."

Jack frowned. "You really do think I'm stupid."

"No, I really am..."

"Yeah, and I'm the Good Year Blimp on weekends."

She sighed. "Don't freak out, okay?" Leah walked to the door and turned the lock, and drew the shades on the windows.

This got Seth's attention. "Leah, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing them."

Seth was quiet. "Are you sure he can handle it?"

Leah stared at him, "You already showed Kate, didn't you?"

He gave a sheepish smile.

"You too, Leah?" Kate asked, surprised. "I thought it was only men...?"

"I'm the only girl."

"And Jake can too..." Seth added.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Jack asked.

"Shut up and turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You too, Seth."

Jack sighed, crossed his arms and turned his back to her. Seth didn't need to be asked twice. Leah undressed quickly, and got down on her hands and knees. She concentrated, and there it was. The sizzle up her spine that made her transform. Leah phased, and looked at Jack. He still wasn't looking. She padded to him, and bumped her snout into his back.

Jack turned, and jumped a foot in the air. His face was a mask of horror. "Where the hell did you come from?" His eyes turned to the locked door, the drawn shades. And then his eyes locked on hers, her pretty brown eyes were there, looking at him. Jack collapsed to the floor. "Leah?" He gurgled.

Leah nodded, and rested her paw on his arm.

"This isn't real." He whispered.

"That's so cool!" Kate exclaimed.

She winked at both of them, and he turned an odd shade of green. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She trotted around the counter and phased. She pulled on her clothes quickly, and went back around the counter. Jack was still sitting there. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead. "Jack?"

Only his eyes moved up to her face. "Are you an alien? Are you going to probe me?"

Seth and Kate errupted into bouts of hysteria.

"Yeah, probe him, Leah!" Seth cried, slapping his hands on his knees.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Are you human?"

"I'm as human as you are." She said. "I just..."

"You can change into a dog."

"A wolf, actually."

"Can you change into anything else?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Leah. I don't think I could take any more secrets of yours."

"Just the wolf." She said. "So, you see why I have to leave? Our tribe's in trouble."

"Is... is your boyfriend..."

"Jacob can change to."

"And your son?"

"Yes."

Jack closed his eyes. He looked like he was going to hurl.

"Can I get you anything? Some water?"

"I need something stronger than water."

Leah smiled at him, and his face twitched into the tiniest of smiles.

"Why did you show me this?"

"I wanted you to understand, and this was the only way I knew how. I wouldn't use you, Jack. But I need you to keep my secret. Can you do that?" She looked at Kate too, "Can both of you?"

"Don't worry, he won't be telling anyone." Kate promised.

"Alright. We really have to go. I promise, we'll be back." Leah said and got to her feet. She tied the baby to her back again.

"Leah," Jack called when she was almost to the door. She stopped and turned.

"Be careful."

"We will." Leah said, and dragged Seth out the door.

**

It was beautiful this flower, this white rose, it's soft petals dancing in the light of the dim day as Jared twirled it in his hand. It was raining, and the drops of water that came from the sky did nothing to hide those on his cheeks. Before him sat a coffin, inside it the girl he loved. He was surrounded by her friends and family at her funeral, his pack behind him.

The color of the rose matched her coffin, he had chose it that way. They both were beautiful, but they also had a finality about them. Kim had been his rose, and he placed his lips to the flower just as he had kissed her one last time in death. Before they closed her off to him forever. He buried his head in his hands as the elders said a few nice words.

Beyond that he could hear vampire feet walking perimeters. Their tongues lashing against their sharp teeth as they talked.

Old Quil was absent from Kim's ceremony. Jared supposed that was a good thing, he would not be able to restrain himself from killing the bastard; from snuffing out his life with as little disregard as he did to Kim.

There was a commotion behind him, and he heard footsteps, smelled the scent of Leah and Seth, but he couldn't bare to turn his head.

He heard Jacob's low voice talking to them, and heard Leah's muffled sobs.

Everyone was getting to their feet now.

He knew in a few moments, Sam and Paul's arms would be under his, helping him to his feet. And there they were.

"C'mon, Jared." Sam said, and started turning him back to Emily's, their base of operations. Jared didn't care about plans. All he wanted was a clear shot at Quil's jugular.

"Wait," Jared whispered, and hobbled over to Kim's coffin. There he placed his lips to its marble surface, and laid the rose gently. He then let Sam and Paul lead him away. He passed Jacob who had his arms around Leah. He had held Kim like that before. But that was gone forever now.

**

"Leah," Jacob whispered, stroking her hair as she cried into his borrowed black suit.

"This is what you couldn't tell me over the phone?" She sniffled.

"There's more," He frowned.

"More? I don't think I can handle anymore, Jacob."

"What is it?" Seth asked hollowly. He couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from Kim's coffin.

"C'mon," Jacob said, and lead the two of them and LJ away from the cemetery.

Jacob didn't know how to begin. How to tell them that Harry didn't die from a heart attack, that his death had been manipulated by Quil Ateara? He bounced the baby on his hip, who had grown considerably since he had seen him just a few days ago. He placed LJ on the ground and watched him try to use branches around him to get to his feet. "He's growing so fast."

"He's going to be walking soon," Leah whispered.

"What do you have to tell us, Jake?" Seth asked.

Jacob was silent a moment. He stood before Seth and Leah in the woods. The two of them sat on a fallen log, watching him intently. He decided to start with the easiest. "Sam has renounced his leadership."

There was an intake of breath and Seth and Leah exchanged glances.

"How'd you get him to do that?" Seth asked, "poison him?"

Jacob opened and closed his mouth a few times. He just had to get it out fast, like pulling off a bandaid. "My... my dad didn't fall. He was pushed and dragged and beaten by people we know."

"What?!" Leah screamed.

"Old Quil Ateara was behind it, he brainwashed Colin, Brady, and... and Sam."

"Sam..." Leah whispered, the light in her eyes burning to a deep fury, "SAM?!"

"He didn't hurt my dad, but Quil threatened Emily. He said he had no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Leah shouted.

Jacob knew that Leah loved nothing more than reasons to hate Sam with a passion. Fueling her fire against him was not good, they were all family.

"We also think Quil's behind Kim's death."

Leah's eyes filled with tears, and she turned away.

Jacob took another deep breath. This was it. What he had to tell them... he looked at Leah and Seth's distraught faces. He had to continue. He had to.

"Sam also said... that... that Quil..." He sighed, "That Quil caused Harry's death."

Leah drew in a deep breath, and was silent. Quiet tears trailed down her face.

Seth was the one whose jaw locked, and his hands balled. "Why?" Was all he asked.

Jacob hesitated, "He wanted Harry's seat."

"On the council that banned us?!"

"...Yes."

"We have to stop him, Jake." Seth said with a quiver in his voice, "We have to."

"We will." Jacob promised.

Behind them, LJ latched his hands onto a branch, and pulled himself to his feet.


	10. Showtime

Okay, this is it, finally, the last chapter!!! Just a short epilogue will follow, probably tonight. It won't be weeks, promise! I want to thank everyone reading this for their kinds words and support, and to Stephenie Meyer for showing me that creativity never fully leaves you, it just may take a nap for awhile. :)

I love all you guys, thanks so much!!

Ch 10: Showtime

Jacob trotted after his son as LJ wobbled in the forest. Jacob's head was a lot louder these days, having the guys bow down to him (he subconsciously rolled his eyes) kept his ears and mind always busy. Leah was back at Emily's place with the Cullens and Sam. They were there waiting for him, and he was ready to get down to business, but that was when his son decided to Frankenstein his way out the door. Emily's house was full now, with all of the Cullens plus Emily relocated there. He and the baby weren't far away, just behind the house, and Jacob watched his son stumble through the forest. How fast the little guy had grown. It seemed like it was just yesterday that all he could do was open his eyes, and squeeze his little hands together. Soon he'd be talking. Tying his shoes. Asking Jacob to teach him how to ride a bike. For help on fixing his first car. Jacob felt a big wolfy grin crinkling his eyes... and then he looked down at his paws. How soon until the fever began? How long until his son became one of them?

Perhaps they should leave La Push after this, he Leah and LJ, and just run... run far away, somewhere sunny, where no vampire would ever step foot...

And then through Emily's open window, he heard Bella's laugh. And he hated himself for even letting his mind think it for a second. He could never do that. Bella and the Cullens met so much to him now. And this was who they were, monster or not. He and Leah were werewolves. Their son would become one, there was no question. The kid had the gene. And at least... well, at least Jacob could be someone his son could be proud of. He hoped that much.

The back door opened slightly, and a tangle of brown hair poked out. Jacob raised his eyebrows as LJ poked his head up from a leaf he was studying intently, and waddled to the back door where Renesmee stood beaming.

"LJ!" She cried. She let the door shut behind her, and put her arm around LJ's shoulders. It was an odd sight, they looked more like friends than a future married pair. Renesmee walked over to the leaf LJ was just holding, and started babbling to him about it. Every few moments, she would stop, and place her hand to LJ's cheek, and then laugh; sometimes she'd answer his questions that only she could hear through her gift.

In the fading light of the day, Nessie's skin had a luminescent shine to it, and Jacob remembered Bella's skin shining like that before.

As on cue, Bella looked out the door, followed by Edward, and Leah behind him.

Jacob nodded his great shaggy head to the pair, and dashed behind a tree to phase. Pulling on his shorts he said, "It's okay, they're just talking."

Bella grinned and walked out the door; Edward and Leah followed.

"Can you believe this?" Bella asked, watching them. "It's so hard to think that in a few years, they'll be married." She turned to Jacob, "I always knew you'd be a part of my family."

Leah smiled and curled into Jacob's side, and he put his arm around her.

"Both of you," Bella added.

"This is our future," Edward said, watching LJ and Nessie. Nessie turned her head and kissed LJ's cheek. Bella squealed.

"Easy, Bell," Jacob said, "He can't even talk yet."

They all shared a small laugh at that, and then Emily stuck her head out of the back door. She had the kitchen phone in her hand. "Jacob," She called, "It's Rachel. She has news about Billy."

***

By the time Jacob reached the threshold of Billy's room in the hospital, he could no longer hear the whirr of the machines, or the silence that accompanied it. He heard movement; the rustle of the bed sheets, the squeak of chair legs against the linoleum floor; and lastly, his father's quiet chuckle.

He hadn't realized how tightly he was squeezing Leah's hand until she let a mew of discomfort. "Sorry," He said, and lightened his grip. He couldn't walk in there empty, he needed her.

Leah pushed open the door, and a smile greeted her face before Jacob even saw his father. And then his eyes found him, sitting up in bed, Rachel fluffing his pillows. There was wetness under Jacob's eyes now, that matched Billy's. Billy stretched out his hand, and Jacob walked to him and clasped it.

"My son," Billy whispered. "Rachel told me about Quil's punishment to you. I can tell you now that it's all over. You'll never have to leave your home behind again."

Jacob couldn't find words in this moment, so he just nodded his head.

Billy found Leah, and he smiled, "Still as pretty as I remembered."

Leah smiled in return, and rubbed Jacob's shoulders. This was a blessing.

The house was loud and full; vampire and werewolf stood side by side, even briefly talked amongst themselves. Before Jacob sat Emily's map of La Push. They had marked off Quil's house, the hospital and the border. It was odd how they were all following him now, like he knew what the hell he was doing. What this plan was, was common sense, and if they wanted to believe that was leadership, well then Jacob wasn't going to burst their bubbles. He just wanted them where they would be good, where he wouldn't have to worry about them. The last thing he wanted was someone else hurt. Jacob wanted to get through this meeting quickly, and get his pack out to the border. He didn't want Quil making a run for it, though he doubted that was something he would do. But he wasn't sure who would be helping him.

Ever since he had gotten home from the hospital, he had started going over in his head how this should go down. Having the Cullens here was a big help. They were more in numbers now, so he could virtually have the whole area covered. That was a comfort.

He cleared his throat, and glanced up into all of their faces. "I was thinking," He said as they all fell silent, "And tomorrow, Edward, I'm going to need you down in the village. People will hear what's going on, and whoever comes to help, I need you reading their minds... and I need you to stop them. Not hurt them, just... stop them. I'm sending Seth, Colin and Brady with you." Seth and Edward worked beautifully together, and Collin and Brady needed to make amends. He needed to be able to have his pack trust them again.

"You might want to add Jasper as well," Edward added, "He can calm them down."

Jacob nodded his head. "Okay." That made sense.

"And Bella?" Edward asked quickly.

Jacob was ready for this question. Bella was they type of girl... vampire girl that everyone knew and welcomed, even now wither her golden eyes and paleness. She'd be perfect to have with him, an unsuspecting threat.

"Bella will be with me at Quil's house. He won't be expecting her. Jared, Leah, and Emmett are with me too."

Edward grew silent.

"It's okay," Bella reassured him.

"I know, love." He whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"She'll be fine, I promise." Jacob said. Edward was a worrier. Even though Bella now had granite skin like his, he worried for her still. It was romantic, and sickening. "Quil, Embry, Blondie and Shortie, you're on the border." Alice grinned and nodded, happy to be included even if she wouldn't be able to see how this plan would work out. Lastly, he turned to Sam, "You and Paul are at the hospital with my father and sister. Dr. Cullen is too."

Sam said nothing.

"You're sitting me out, Jake?" Paul demanded.

Jacob shook his head, "We're collapsing in." He circled the area of Quil's house and drew arrows from the border and hospital to it. "We'll be in contact. Once we have Quil located, we move in. Once the village is secure, Edward, Jasper and Seth will join the rest of us at Quil's. Colin will stay at the village, Brady will go to the hospital. Dr. Cullen, I need you to stay at the hospital. Mrs. Cullen, I need you here with Emily to look after the children."

There, that ought to do it. It all made perfect sense. He stood up and smiled. As soon as he finished talking, the the whole room exploded with arguments.

There was no way Rosalie was following Jacob's orders.

Paul was _not_ staying at the hospital and missing the fun.

Quil wanted to talk to his grandfather.

Jacob put his hands to his temples. They wanted him to lead, and this was the freakin thanks he got.

"SHUT IT!" Leah screamed.

The room fell silent.

"Jacob is in charge here. You're all going to follow him, or he'll impose his command. Vampires, you agreed to help, so listen up."

Jacob snapped his head to her. She smirked at him.

They all fell silent once again, and then Seth raised his hand.

Jacob and Leah exchanged a glance, and then Jacob called his name. "Seth?"

Seth's eyebrows creased, he opened his mouth, hesitated a second and then asked, "What are we going to do with Quil once we surround his house?"

Jacob was waiting for this question. It was something he had discussed with Edward, something he hadn't even told Leah. It seemed fitting for Quil, and he hoped everyone would think it was for the best. "The Cullens have agreed to help us with that," he said.

Carlisle was the one to step forward. "Our friends in the North have a sanctuary. Quil would live the remainder of his days alone, in the cold."

There was a small murmur of agreement.

Quil bowed his head. "Fitting," He whispered.

"No," Came a voice to Jacob's left. Jared looked deep into Jacob's eyes, his dark eyes like coal. "He deserves worse after what happened to Kim."

Jacob looked to Leah, and a tear rolled down her cheek. He had to say something here. He had to try and make everything okay. "Jared, I... I know how hurt you are..."

"Do you?" Jared countered.

"We all feel the loss of Kim," Sam added. "Jared... you don't want Quil's death on your hands."

"You don't know what I want," Jared hissed and walked out of the room.

***

Jacob rolled up the map, and stretched. The house was quiet. His pack was getting their rest, so he decided it was time he turned in himself. He was certain everything would go without a hitch tomorrow. Movement caught his eye to the left, and Leah walked forward, taking his breath away. She was wearing a thigh-high nightshirt that left little to the imagination. He gulped.

"You're still awake?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, just going over the map."

"You know this area like the back of your hand."

"I know." He sighed, "Leah, tomorrow... I need you to promise me something."

"...what?"

"Just promise me you'll follow my orders tomorrow. That you'll listen to me."

Leah's eyes narrowed, and she turned her back to him, and folded her arms. She was quiet so long that he went back to his map.

"He killed my father." She whispered.

Jacob looked up. She still had her back to him. He got up and walked to her, and placed his arms around her waist. "I know," He said soothingly. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and while she relaxed into him, she kept her arms folded and jaw locked.

"Leah," He said.

"I heard you."

"Please," He pleaded. He knew that she knew that he could make her listen, by using his alpha command, but he didn't want to do that. There was too much involved, too many emotions...

"Yes," She said, "I'll follow you, but Jacob..."

"Listen to me."

"If you expect me not to have my revenge..."

"Listen to me." He repeated.

She turned in his arms and faced him. "I'm listening."

He removed his arms from her waist, and gathered her hands in his. He looked deep in her eyes. "Whatever you plan on doing to Quil, it's not going to bring your father back."

She was silent a moment, and dropped her eyes to their linked hands. "I know that," She whispered.

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I won't let you."

She dropped his hands in anger, and pulled away from him. "This isn't about you."

He gritted his teeth. He would not be responsible for Quil's death, and neither would she. He deserved to suffer. "I'm not going to sit there and watch my son's mother become a murderer."

"He killed my father, Jacob!"

"I know that! Do you think this is what Harry would want? For his daughter, his only daughter to go to jail for killing Quil?"

"You don't know the pain I'm in!" She screamed. "Ever since you told me, I wanted nothing more than to..."

"Then talk to me! Stop being the stubborn one woman show! I'm here! I'm here for you! I always will be!"

"If Quil had killed Billy, you'd be feeling the exact same things I am now." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't even stand there and deny it, it is who we are! This anger that transforms us, do you think that's all a coincidence? We're designed to kill, Jacob. Why do you think we do it so well?"

For that he couldn't argue; if Quil had killed Billy, he would want him dead too. He had wanted to harm Colin and Brady. But like she had once said, it all came down to choices. "You're right. If I was in your boat, I'd want the same vengeance. But just because we can kill, it doesn't mean we have to. What was that you were saying about choices, Leah? There's always a choice. Make the right one."

***

It was something he didn't have before. Something that would slow them down, but not kill them. Quil ran his hand along the muzzle of the colt. Why had it come down to this? Why couldn't they see things his way, how better off they all would be without having alliances with enemies? Could he look into the eyes of those he once mentored and pull the trigger? Shoot his own grandson? His jaw locked. He would have to. It was no longer a matter of winning, that he had lost with Colin and Brady's betrayal. Now it was about making a point. And bullet holes in each of his wolves should prove that. The pain from the wound would echo his pain once they joined with the bloodsuckers. What would Ephraim have said?

It had grown quiet in La Push, and he knew it was only a matter of moments before they came for him. They would strike long and hard, but his weapon would protect him... until he could make a break for it. It was sad leaving this all behind, but surely he could find solace on the Makah reservation? It would have to do. His eyes narrowed as darkness fell. It was time.

***

Just a girl and her dog strolling through the reservation. That's what Bella hoped it portrayed. A freakishly large dog and a girl whose skin was glittering in the sun like it was encrusted with jewels. Jacob trotted by Bella's side, though her head barely reached his shoulder. Everything was in place. Emmett, Leah, and Jared were in the trees behind him. Leah hadn't spoken to Jacob since the night before. He had to settle things with her after this. He nodded to Bella, and she walked up to the door as Jacob vanished into the shadows.

Bella knocked softly on the door. There were a few grunts from inside, and then the slide of a deadbolt.

Quil pulled the door open, and had to shield his eyes from the glow of Bella's skin.

"Hi Quil," Bella greeted. "I was wondering if I could have a few words with you..."

_"I have a visual, move in."_ Jacob thought. He let a low growl escape his throat, and leaped from the trees.

Leah was on his right, Jared on his left. Emmett followed directly behind Jacob, and they were running, no, flying through the woods. Jared was the first one to spring. He leapt and aimed at Quil's throat.

There was a glint of silver in the sunlight, and Jared went down in a yelp.

"GUN!" Emmett yelled, and grabbed it away from Quil, but not before another shot was discharged, and the thin grey wolf running on Jacob's right went down in a heap.

Leah.

_"LEAH!"_ Jacob thought, phased back in a second, and knelt down to her. The bullet hole entered right under her rib cage on the right, and she was laying in the dirt, panting. Her big brown eye starred up at him with intensity, and he knew what she would say now, what she meant, what she wanted him to do without her speaking. He had to finish this. Jacob looked up and Bella was bent over Jared. Emmett had Quil wrapped in a bear hug. Soon, the others would be here. "Leah," Jacob whispered, stroking her soft fur that was matted with blood.

"He's hurt bad!" Bella called back to Jacob.

"He'll heal, get to Quil!" Sam yelled, running past Jacob.

"Got him," Emmett confirmed.

"Leah!" That was Seth's voice, and he joined Jacob on the ground beside his sister.

"Don't worry," Jacob soothed. "I got this." He turned to Seth, "Stay with her," He said, and got to his feet.

A million emotions flooded through Jacob as his eyes locked on Quil in Emmett's grasp. Just for a split second, Quil's face turned to a surprise before returning back to its scowl. Jacob felt every eye on him as he walked straight forward to the old man. They were all here now; vampire and werewolf, watching him.

He was sure his face masked Quil's. Anger. Deceit.

A slight mist began to rain down from the heavens, the drops stinging his shoulders and rolling down upon his clenched fists. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the younger Quil turn his head. Ho embarrassing this must be for his poor friend. Jacob's heart went out to him, but he kept on walking, until his big toes brushed up against Quil's big black boot.

They stood there for a moment, eying each other.

And then Quil spoke, "For a moment there, you looked like Ephraim." His eyes darted up to Emmett, and then back to Jacob. "For a moment."

"Funny," Jacob rasped, "You still look like a murderer."

Quil's eyes narrowed, "Everything I did was out of love for your brothers, and Ephraim. What have _you_ done, Jacob Black? You have took everything we stood for, everything we believed in, and threw it down the drain!"

Jacob's balled fists grabbed the front of Quil's jacket. How much longer could he stand here and listen to this? About how it should be, because that's the way Quil wanted it? "You selfish bastard," Jacob rasped. "You killed Harry, you killed Kim, you hurt my father, you turned our brothers against us! You don't deserve to live!" He grabbed the gun out of Sam's hand, and placed the muzzle to Quil's stomach. "Maybe I should let you taste your own medicine."

A grim smile spread across Quil's face, "As I thought." He closed his eyes and said, "Ephraim would do the same. Show me how much like us you really are."

Jacob was squeezing the gun so hard his hand started to tremble. All it would take was one movement of his finger, that was all, and this would be all over. It was what Quil deserved.

And then a hand was placed upon a shoulder. Jacob looked over, and Leah was there, on her feet, the front of her shirt soaked with blood. And he remembered her words, what she told him about choices, what he had said the night before."Get this piece of shit out of my sight," Jacob whispered, and lowered the gun.

Quil's eyes snapped open. The look of horror and bewilderment was something that would stay with Jacob forever.

It all happened fast then. Emmett took off in a blur with Quil in his arms, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice right behind him.

Jared sat on the ground, his head buried in his hands, Sam was over him, talking.

Jacob turned to Leah. Before he could ask how she was, she covered her lips with his. Perhaps this was not a moment for words. Perhaps there were things that could be said without them. Things would be okay now. He was sure of it.


	11. Epilogue

Finally closing out this story! It's only been over a year! Sorry about that!

Epilogue

Jacob slept soundly on his side, his mouth hanging open, a dribble of drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth. His right hand was where it always was now, folded securely around Leah's waist. His hand cradled the smooth skin on her right side, just under her rib cage where not long ago, a bullet had been lodged. He fingered that area, and she sighed happily in her sleep. Jacob heard the scampering of little feet approaching their bedroom door. Any second now...

The door to their room burst open. Their son, without missing a beat stood in the threshold of their room for a split second, took a running jump and phased. He landed on their bed as a furry wolf pup and began biting the bed covers.

Leah was wide awake now. She sat up, her arms folded.

Jacob slumped back onto his pillows. LJ ruined another pair of pajamas. Leah was _not_ going to be happy.

"Jacob Harold Black!" She exclaimed as remnants of the shredded sleepwear rained down upon them.

The puppy ceased his fun, and sat down, bowing his head.

"What did I tell you about phasing in your pajamas? You phase back this instant, young man!"

The puppy whined and sank his head lower, folding his ears against his head.

"NOW." She ordered.

Jacob chuckled as LJ lopped off the bed and phased back. Leah got out of bed and began picking up the shredded clothes. LJ stood starring at his mother. She turned to him, her scowl intensifying. "Don't you stand there, butt naked! Go put on a pair of shorts!"

Jacob laughed louder as LJ flew out the door.

"I swear, Jacob, he is SO like you sometimes!"

"He's four."

"You have the same mental capacity."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

He jumped out of bed and pulled her into his arms. He circled his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Stop it," She protested with a smile, "I have cleaning up to do."

"It can wait," He replied, and kissed her neck.

"Daaaad!" Came a little voice followed by pounding footsteps. LJ, dressed in now a pair of shorts ran back into the room. "Dad, I got an idea! We could go hunting! I got new moves!" His little brows creased when he noticed them embraced. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Jacob said, kissing Leah quickly and pulling away from her. He bent down to his son. "You got moves? Show me these moves."

LJ squealed with delight and crouched down. Jacob bent down too, and sprang. The two of them began wrestling around on the floor.

"You two better go wash up." Leah said, "We're going to the Cullen's, remember?"

"Nessie!" LJ hollered. He got to his feet, walked to his mother, and stuck out his hand for a wash cloth.

"You know where they are." Leah told him. "We're all unpacked, LJ, they're in the hall closet."

"But mommy, I want you to get me one!"

Leah turned to Jacob who just grinned. She looked down at her son, who looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Alright," She said, "I will help you get one." She bent down and scooped him up in her arms, and hung him upside down as she walked down the small hall to the closet. She loved this little house. It was small, and still on the reservation, but it was her and Jacob's first place. With Quil and Embry's help, Jacob opened his own little garage right outside of Forks. He worked long hours, but was happy, and Leah spent her days working in the dental office in Forks.

Leah pulled open the closet door, and handed her son a wash cloth. His hair brushed her feet as she set him down in the tub. She turned on the tap and tested the water. "Scrub behind your ears, LJ. Don't be like daddy and tell me you did when you didn't. I'll know." She filled the tub with just enough water for LJ to wash and play with.

"Okay, mommy." He said, playing with the bathwater.

"I'm leaving this bathroom door open. I want you out of that tub in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, mom!" LJ said, dunking his tub toys in the water.

"Fifteen minutes?" Jacob's lips brushed against her neck. "Wonder what we could do in fifteen minutes..."

Leah laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his.

Leah lay in their bed beside Jacob, tracing circles on his chest as he dozed off and on. She liked to watch Jacob sleep. He was almost childlike, except for the brow that creased between his eyes. Leah reached out and smoothed the wrinkle. The last four years of their life together was the happiest she had ever been. This was where she belonged. She finally felt at home. LJ came out of the bathroom dripping wet, and wearing his towel as a cape. Leah gave him that look, the look all mothers are capable of relaying to their children, and LJ ran out of the room in a tan blur. Leah sat up and stretched.

It was time to start the day.

A long picnic table sat in the Cullens yard. It was full of food; extremely rare hamburgers, salads, and thin flutes of blood for the Cullens.

Leah, Jacob, Bella, Edward and Carlisle and Esme talked and laughed throughout the afternoon. Renesmee, know the height of a first grader played and laughed with LJ, chasing him around the picnic table until his small eyelids began to droop. Leah excused herself from the table and heaved LJ into her arms, his head finding her shoulder. He fell asleep in an instant. Leah sat back down at the table, and Nessie stood beside her. "Is LJ sleeping, Aunt Leah?"

"Yea, you tired him out." Leah replied with a smile, reached out her hand and bounced the little girl's ringlets through her fingers. Renesmee was a wonder to Leah, so beautiful and smart, very smart.

"It's about time for your nap too, Ness." Bella told her from across the table.

Nessie began to pout.

Jacob laughed, "Bella, that face is so you."

"I don't pout!" Bella said while Edward chuckled beside her.

"You think that's bad, LJ listens to me just as well as he does." Leah said, nudging Jacob.

He grinned at her.

There was a small paused between them, and then Bella said. "I love this. All of us, together." Her glassy eyes turned to Jacob, and he knew that if she was human, she would be bawling right now. Jacob reached across the table and clasped her hand. "We do too, Bell."

The sun began to set, and the old friends parted ways for the evening. With hugs and kisses, and promises of returns. They were a family, this band of mythical beings. And in what other way is there to be human than to have a family.


End file.
